Playing with Destiny
by writers-block08
Summary: AU.AH. Edward and Bella are both on their 3rd year of college education. New to the University of Washington,Seattle, they do their best to adapt to their new environment... Especially with Edward dealing with his blindness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Be Kind, people. I haven't written a fanfic since FOREVER. And this is my first multi-chapter one.

This story is very much inspired by jayeliwood's Fanfic _Blind, _but I like to think I'm a lot tamer when it comes to the love scenes. Inexperienced kid here, hahaha.

And although I would love to say that Edward is mine, All the characters in this fanfiction belong to Stephanie Meyer. Le sigh. So enjoy

**Prologue**

Giddy. Anxious. Excited. Nervous. My brain was going on overdrive processing all these emotions I felt at the moment. I just didn't see this coming anytime soon. Actually, I never saw this coming at all. Was this really how it was supposed to feel? It was like my stomach has risen to my throat... And had gotten stuck there. I must really be sick.

But I was pretty sure I wasn't sick. I couldn't be. After all, since I had met her... My fiancée, that is ( that term never fails to bring chills down my spine)... I had imagined nothing less. Tomorrow would be my dream come true.

It's Odd how the turn of events had changed my perspective in so many things. If you has asked me a few years ago, my dream come true would have involved a little more color. But lovely as she was, Bella Swan became my personal miracle. She was the color my life had been longing for.

Never mind that I couldn't see her tomorrow when she walked down the aisle. Tomorrow, her touch will affirm me that she was mine, and I, hers for the rest of eternity.

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards POV**

How do I look?" I heard Emmet ask. He sounded anxious. I grinned to myself as I buttoned up my polo.

"Alice," I said "I think he's talking to you. " I said indifferently. "It's not like I can contribute to our brother's dillema here" I heard a reaction of " touché" where my bear of a brother was.

"Since when have you headed my advice regarding your fashion sense?" Alice asked. I could tell that she was glad though.

"Since Eddie pointed out that he's not helping me even if he always dresses to impress the women." I heard the frown in my brother's voice.

"There was an easy way thru that dillemma that was proposed back when we were younger, you know. It isn't really that hard to heed our father's advice." I responded.

"Edward makes a point there. You know how mom despises it when people oggle dad" Alice giggled.

"I don't know how asking how I look escalated into this conversation," Emmet asked as he scratched his head. "Is it serioously such a hard question to answer?"

"Answer him, Al. He's going to go berserk if Rosalie turns him down for being late." My twin laughed, tapping my shoulder.

"So that's what this is about." she quipped. "It'll have to do. We don't have the time to get a few more things straight."

Emmet huffed in disappointment, almost like he was giving up like it was a lost cause. "Fine. Let me fetch Rose and the rest of the gang. Jazz says he'll be here to help you in a while. Ed... You know the drill..."

Indeed I did. Somehow my family all loved hosting parties, something I apparently had not inherited. Maybe it was an immediate reaction to the fact that as a child; I was a magnet for disaster. My less than graceful manner towards almost anyhing , I had grown out of, but I never gained that affinity for parties, which my twin sister absolutely loved. It might have had something to do with the fact that my heightened senses would go haywire with the music and sorely boisterous gossip that goes on incessantaly until the wee hours of the evening.

Of course that wouldn't probably be a problem was I like most people around me. But one thing I'd learned since I'd lost my eyesight a good half of my life ago is that there really wasn't any point in moping. I had to get on with my life, no matter how different things had to be for me. Mom and Dad catered to my needs best as they could, but I'm glad they never wen overboard with their being overprotective. Sure, they spoiled me, but I was happy they let me make my own mistakes.

Mother and father were at the top of their game in their respective fields of specialty. Dad was a surgeon, and mom was a style consultant. Busy as they always were, they never failed to make time to socialize with their colleagues, and more importantly to build a relationship with us, their children.

I didn't realize how long I'd been drowned in thought until the roar of Emmet's jeep revved from underneath us. I fiddled with my polo mindlessly buttoning and unbuttoning the top every so often.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Edward!" Alice made her way towards me. She unbuttoned the top, revealing a little more skin than I was used to. She smoothed out my collar and I sighed.

"Do you always have to be this giddy when we have a party?You're going to drive me nuts!" she snapped at me. I mouthed her an apology.

"You know why I hate parties, Alice." I responded.

"And Lord knows that the reason is ridiculous." she said. "This will be good for you, Edward. You're the new kid to our batch and it would do you good to make some friends. "

I gave in. I knew she was right. I had been the one that convinced my parents that I wanted to enter a regular college. I was on my junior year already, and I knew I had to learn to deal with other people whether or not I liked it. Tonight, I would have to suck it in. Endure the migraine. A little sacrifice, just for that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**POV: Bella**

I swore to God that by the time that we got back to the dorm, I would murder Rosalie Hale in cold blood.

I don't know how my roommate of a couple of days had convinced me to get my nose out of my books and to a party. And to make matters worse, she had managed to get me into a dress and 3 inch heels. Something was sure. All hell was going to break loose.

If you knew me well enough, you'd know just as well that I wasn't the most graceful of all people you've met. I don't know how I ever manage to pull of finding every single loophole that I can find to create a disaster. Every time, I just needed the slightest trigger and I would blow up like a ticking time bomb of shame. I could not imagine what havoc I would wreck at this party.

There goes my dignity. A few days through college over here at the University of Washington, and I was going to be branded for what I am: a klutz. Not the coolest thing to be called when you're the student body's newest shiny toy. But then, that may be just what they need to realize that I'm nothing special, and I would return to my normal status as wall flower.

"Give it a break, Bella," Rosalie sounded annoyed. "It's one evening. I don't know what wrong can happen with a party."

I was tempted to respond "everything", but I decided to keep myself from a long conversation. I decided "We never know" was an appropriate answer. I watched Rosalie from the side, and I was so sure that she had rolled her eyes. I was glad that we were seated beside each other, rather than in front of each other in Emmet's jeep. It was harder to avoid conversation that way. It probably also helped that Rosalie's fuse was about to burst and she was trying hard to control herself.

We parked in front of a beautiful multi levelled home with glass panels. A house would seem an understatement to describe it. It was a mansion. I could see the strobe lights glistening past the windows, and I could hear the music rock the whole house off it's foundations. A few minutes from school, the location was perfect. We climbed the steps to the entrance, greeted by a pixie of a girl.

"Rose! So glad you could come!" the girl said. I was shocked she hadn't jumped at us with all the excitement she radiated. Rose smiled, returning the hug she was given.

"Wouldn't miss a party for the world," she replied. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my roommate over with me?" I timidly waved at her, managing to say hi at the very least.

"Of course not! It's for all of us to enjoy anyway," the girl smiled. She held out a hand for me to shake as she introduced herself. "Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you,"

I took the hand with a smile. "Isabella Swan.. But just Bella. Nice to meet you too." She nodded, overly excited.

"Come in! Enjoy tonight. Only once in a while that we can enjoy something like this in our College life." She said, leading us inside. Rosalie headed aside, too involved with Emmet to mind me. I sighed heavily.

_I guess I'm alone for now. _And that was definitely not an option to spend an party if you were me. I saw the words 'impending doom' written all over this evening.

**Edward's POV**

I sat alone by the bar, isolating myself from everything that there was around me. I was having a major migraine, what with all the noise around me. I wondered how many people were in our house. Somehow, it wouldn't have shocked me if the whole University was around me. I took a swig at the vodka that Alice had handed me earlier, hoping it would calm my nerves at the very least.

"You know, Alice won't like it if she sees you here sitting alone," Emmet had clapped his gigantic hand on my shoulder. I grinned sheepishly. He was right.

"Well, she shouldn't have expected so much from me."

"Try to enjoy, Eddie. She planned this for you, you know? It wouldn't hurt to at least try." He said. I heard him take a few steps away from me, heading towards the dance floor. I really wouldn't be shocked if he had his Rosalie on his arms.

I decided sulking around the bar wasn't the coolest idea. Emmet was right. Alice would be upset that I didn't even try to socialize with the other people. And I knew well, you never wanted to piss Alice off. I resolved to find my way to the buffet table and grab myself a bite. I was sure I'd run into someone there, somehow.

I counted my steps toward the buffet table, hoping hard that I wouldn't run into anyone. I made it there just to get myself some punch. I found that there were too many people there for my taste. I spun to head for the couch by our living room, but I didn't expect what happened next.

An elbow knocked the glass of punch off my hands and the contents spilled straight into my shirt. I could have been upset, but I ended up a little more amused. I heard a voice mutter "Stupid, God damned shoes," a little before that had happened. It must have been her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, taking a napkin and running it against my drenched shirt. "I didn't mean it... I'm just so klutzy," she continued, almost out of breath.

"I know what you mean," I chuckled lightly. I felt her tense up a bit. "No, I don't mean that in a bad way."

"It's just... I'm a magnet for catastrophe." Her voice sounded shy, embarrassed almost.

"I'm glad I have a rock solid excuse," I replied. Somehow, I had drawn myself into this odd conversation. It sounded too casual to let go of. I'm sure Alice would be glad if she saw whatever was happening. I heard her whisper "You have no idea", probably hoping no one would pick it up.

"I got no idea? Really?" Suddenly, this conversation seemed much more amusing than anything else.

"Ugh. My name's Bella Swan. Born a Klutz. What's your rock solid excuse?" she said. I grinned, pacing myself for a response. I held my hand out.

"Edward Cullen. Eyesight that of a bat. Solid enough excuse for you?" I asked. She took my hand, tensing up a bit.

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm sorry... Apparently, I was also born insensitive."

"Don't take it too hard," I responded with a grin, glad that my sarcasm hadn't affected her negatively. "I find it as a compliment."

"Sorry," she said again. I shook my head.

"Let me get this shirt off before I permanently stain it," I said. "I'll be around later. Maybe you'll find me. Or I'll find you." I felt her palm grow hotter and I let it go. I turned around, more conscious of my surroundings now and headed towards my room.

Once I reached it, I simply sat on my bed, realizing I had this goofy smile on my face. I wondered why I seemed this happy. And then, I thought of her again.

_ Bella Swan._ Somehow, something about her seemed to draw me to her. I didn't know what. I wanted to know her more, so badly, it almost shocked me at the interest I showed. There was a reason for me having not too many friends, after all. I sighed, standing up to grab a new shirt from my closet.

I didn't know why until that time, that smile never left my face.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up! Yey! More of the party are still to come on the next chapter, and since I have a feeling that I'm still on a roll... It won't be too far from now. **

**Sadly though, I make our common disclaimer. Edward still isn't mine. Nor is anyone else in this story. Credit still goes to Stephanie Meyer who brilliantly made the Twilight Saga. **

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Review, please, but I do say, constructive criticism. We don't do much bashing each other here. Friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry for having you wait! I've been so busy lately that I've let writing this chapter slip I hope the next one won't take too long for me to put up.**_

_**Thanks to all those who added me on their alert list and the two who took their time to review. Made me happy :) I hope you keep the reviews coming! Enjoy this while it goes on.**_

* * *

_**POV: BELLA**_

I made it out of the house one swift breath after Edward Cullen had turned around to leave me. I refused to make so much more of a fool of myself after that display, and I was glad that the odds were on my side for the brief moment from the tables out to the porch, and I had failed to knock anything down.

I shut the door behind me, breathing in fresh air, finally. I was pretty sure I would have ended up suffocating had I stayed inside a second more. I felt light headed, and I couldn't feel my feet beneath me. I huffed, opening my eyes again, realizing that my three inch heels weren't helping me the slightest bit. I bent down and yanked them off, grabbing them by the heel strap. I walked towards the first step barefoot and sat down, feeling more and more relieved by the minute. Heaving another sigh, I easily shut off the party, and I was in my own world again.

"You're not a party person, are you, Bella Swan?"

I was yanked right out of my little world again, but oddly, I wasn't upset that it happened. I turned my head back to see Edward standing by the door. I smiled at him, remembering out of stupidity that he wouldn't see my response.

"I did tell you I'd find you again, right?" he said slyly as he slowly headed towards me.

"No, I'm really your party girl," I replied. Oddly, the music was gone again, pushed at the very back of my mind. I blushed as he chuckled a bit. I was starting to wonder why I was acting the way I was. "You can't really be one if you're worried about tripping over the floor every single time."

He laughed and shook his head. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

I laughed as well, comfortable with his company. Of course he knew what I meant. Except unlike him, I had the lamest reason to act the way that I did.

"So if you're not a party person, would it be rude to ask why you're here?" he asked, diverting the topic from my hopelessly pathetic ways.

"Rosalie Hale is my roommate." I rolled my eyes. I was (definitely selfishly) happy that he couldn't see what I did.

"Ah. No way out," he said. "Again, I know how that feels."

The silence that followed wasn't awkward. It was as comfortable as it was going to get. The wind blew past us, and I closed my eyes.

And then, a question popped into my head.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him. He scooted nearer, and he inhaled. He smiled ever so slightly and faced me.

"Your smell… strawberries with a hint of champagne," he said softly. I giggled.

"All credits to Victoria's Secret," I replied.

"But there's also this small tinge of wood and books… You love to read." He smiled at me.

"How do you know all that?" I asked

"Well, when you lose one sense, you make up for it with all the others. In a way, I see with all my other senses. In some way, I see things others would simply overlook." He replied. I felt for him, and realized that he was right. He figured things out that others wouldn't notice of me. Suddenly, I felt exposed, but still didn't mind.

"Maybe we could hang out once, and get to learn more about each other," I smiled at him. I didn't know what prompted me to say that, but he drew me in. He was a genuinely nice guy, one I hadn't encountered at the campus just yet. Finally, someone who was willing to talk to me not for the stupid fact that I'm the new girl.

"That would be nice, hanging out with other people here." he responded, sounding just as pleased as I was. He pulled his sleek silver phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Mind giving me your number?"

I took the phone, and dialed my number swiftly and handed it back. "Not a single bit." I said. He smiled as he slipped in his cellphone back in his pocket. He stood up in one swift movement and held out a hand.

"Let's get back in before anyone notices that we're both gone. It won't be a pretty sight if our chaperones notice," he grinned at me. I understood what he meant. Being anti-social wasn't really the purpose of attending this get together with a big number of the student body. I hesitated one slight moment and took his hand and stood up as well.

It almost seemed as if my hand was burning. But the burn was sort of a comfort to me as we walked back inside the house, back in the swarm of people I didn't know. At least, I had a friend beside me now.

**POV: Edward Cullen**

It was only to my relief that the house had calmed down a little past 4:30 in the morning. After all, it was a Saturday, and none of the students did much on weekends.

The evening was surprisingly bearable for me, for a couple of reasons. One, that I didn't end up sulking in a corner all night, thanks to Emmet's reminder that Alice was bound to kill me if I did just that, and Two, I had met a friend who kept me sane throughout the evening.

Bella Swan. No matter the disaster that introduced us, Having punch all over my first polo had been a small price to pay to meet her. Her demeanor amused me at the least, although I'd hate to admit it. Our meeting hadn't been the best of situations and she did seem quite embarrassed by it. I was relieved to have been able to turn things even the slightest bit around though. The moment we came in, we'd exchanged some small talk, but neither of us were particularly keen on leaving each other's company. we had met other people in the process, but very few I really cared to remember.

As the caterers emptied the last of their material, I sat at the couch in our living room. I lifted the shades that I wore, placing them atop my head, rubbing my face. I was exhausted, but sleep didn't seem to want to claim me just yet.

"So, Bella Swan, huh?"

I almost jumped off the couch when I heard Emmet. I put my shades back down and smirked.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I said. Amusingly, it almost seemed like I was convincing myself. I heard my brother snort.

"Oh, please, Edward, I know I'm not the smart one but I know what I see." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She's a nice girl," I responded silently now. Again, it only seemed as if I were talking myself out of that possibility. I had to snap out of it, because some part of me seemed to be agreeing to Emmet's premature assumptions. "We're just friends," I assured him and he shook with laughter again.

"For now," he said as quietly as he could muster. But he was aware I heard it. I shook my head to stand up and leave for my room. I would call it quits this time. I was to tired to argue with my brother, whose adrenaline seemed to pour over so much that I doubted he would get some sleep anytime soon.

But somehow, I wondered similarly if we would remain friends as I sank into my bed, sleep finally winning the battle with my stubbornness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm Alive! I'm sorry, I've been so busy with school work. Doing this chapter was such a chapter. I'm hoping this 9-page chapter will make up for my long absence. **

**Thank you to all you guys who have been putting me on their story alerts, author alerts and such! Keep the reviews coming :) So enjoy! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Still Stephanie Meyer's**

**POV: Bella Swan**

Four hours of sleep really never got me through one day. But it would have to do for today.

I had no idea why I had woken up at 8 o'clock in the morning on this certain Saturday, much less after a party. I was pretty sure that I would be knocked dead for the whole day because we had gotten home only a little past 4 am. But here I was, up at 8 in the morning, doing nothing but staring into the ceiling. It was quiet in our apartment, and I wouldn't dare to wake Rosalie up.

I looked at my cellphone, silent by my bedside table. Before I could stop myself, I heaved a sigh. My reaction almost shocked me, because I knew what that meant.

I was _actually hoping_ that he'd call me.

If nothing beyond that accident with the punch had happened last night, I would be absolutely mortified of the simple fact that he wanted to talk to me.

Thank God, he wasn't as petty as most people were.

We spent the evening together, talking about little things. We talked about a couple of things: school, family and friends, mostly. Together with Edward, my evening turned upside down. No more Klutzy Bella, just me talking to a friend. Rose would be proud that she'd accomplished to bring me out.

I decided staring at the ceiling wasn't doing me any good, so I decided to get up and grab myself some coffee. I scuffled through the morning papers, nothing interesting really catching my attention. I took a sip off my mug of coffee.

"Look who's up early!" I heard Rose's sweet, piercing voice. I turned to her and smiled widely. "And she's in a good mood, too. Oh, I never thought I'd ever see you wake up in a good enough mood to actually smile in the morning."

I half scowled and half laughed. "So I'm not allowed to have my good days?" Rose sat beside me, inattentively flipping through the papers as I had earlier.

"So you got any plans today?" she asked me.

I looked at her, and laughed out of sarcasm. "Rose, you actually think _I _have plans? I know we haven't been with each other too long, but I thought you'd know me enough to say that my social life is so close to nil."

"'Close to nil my butt. You just came from a party last night, Bella. You must have found some new friends." Rose scowled.

"Let's rephrase then. My social skills are close to nil."

"Then we'll have to do something about it," she responded, getting up from the seat. "I'm going to Emmet's in a while. You wanna join me? Just so you don't spend the whole day sulking around here like a lonely teenager only does."'

I almost jumped off my seat to scream an affirmation, but that would have been so out of character for me. Heck, even I didn't know why my heart almost skipped a beat.

_ Maybe Edward's going to be there, _I thought to myself… and then I snapped out of my daydream.

"So, are you coming or what?" Rose asked again. "I don't have all day to wait for your response, Bella."

I heaved a breath, pretending like I couldn't care less when it was just an attempt for me to calm myself down. "Yeah, I guess I'll go with you. Couldn't hurt me a bit, really."

She smiled so wide I'd think she was up to something, but I was too happy to mind. I'd have to let it slide for today. Maybe some other day, I'll get back at her…

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes. Enough time to get ready for you?" she asked. I stifled my laughter.

"30 Minutes, Rose, that's more than enough for me," I responded, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. She rolled her eyes, muttering as she walked towards her room.

"And that's exactly why you've always, always been the wallflower."

I couldn't believe it. I never thought I could ever be so idle in my life. Somehow, I'd always found something to do. But today, I had absolutely nothing in my arsenal. I'd spent the whole morning staring at the ceiling in my room, tinkering with a couple items in my room that never seemed to hold my interest. I turned to my bedside, looking at my cellphone. It hadn't beeped a single time since this morning, and though I was pretty used to that, I was hoping today would be different. I was _still_ waiting for him to call.

I couldn't place what it was with him that drew me to him, nor could I place why I was so intrigued. I'd never been the most sociable person on the planet, and my father could vouch for that (mostly because he was just the same). I enjoyed the luxuries of being alone, not having to bother with much else. But today, it had to be different.

I almost gave up. I'd see him this afternoon, I talked myself into believing. I was heading to their house with Rose, because she was seeing Emmet, but I wasn't absolutely sure that he was going to be home. I couldn't believe I had the guns to do that. I knew I'd look like an absolute idiot if he wasn't there.

Just when I was about to get up to get ready, my phone rang. Vibrating harshly on the wooden side table, If my senses hadn't overtaken me any sooner, I'd have simply stared at the phone, and the number that registered. It was _Edward. _

Picking up seemed to be the hardest task in the world, but I found myself scrambling to pick up the phone. I held the receiver up to my ear.

"Hey!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Bella?" He asked silently, and I could hear his voice shake absolutely slightly over the phone. I would have laughed if I wasn't as shaky as he was. "It's Edward"

"I was hoping you'd call," I smiled.

"You were?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, well, I was dying of boredom over here at the dormitory," I followed up. I mentally scolded myself for voicing out such a thought. Tactless was what it totally was. Absolutely like me to slip that way.

"We're on the same boat then. Why don't you come over to the house, and maybe we'll figure out what to do with our time." He suggested.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes or so. Rose and I were really planning to come over, and I was hoping you'd be home."

"And I am. Coincidence?" he asked lightly, amused.

"Absolutely not. I'm a psychic and I knew that you'd be home,"'

"Funny, Bella. I'll see you in a while," he told me, and I chuckled.

"Can't wait."

I dropped the line, getting up to get ready. I laughed at how eager I was to spend the afternoon with him.

**POV : Edward Cullen**

I heaved a sigh the moment that we dropped the line. A ridiculous smile etched upon my face as I pocketed my cellphone.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Emmet asked as his laughter effectively echoed in my room. I simply shook my head.

"It felt good," I admitted. "But I think admitting to murder could have been a little easier."

"It's a woman's way of assaulting our pride." My brother explained, clapping my shoulder, and I laughed.

"Obviously an effective way, Em," I chuckled. "'But don't dare let Alice ever hear you say that."

My brother boomed with laughter as he moved away. I heard him mutter similar to "impending doom" as he walked away.

"He's coming over with Rose, by the way." What I said almost sounded like a whisper.

"Good. Finally, you've found yourself some company," Emmet replied. "Alice will be proud."

I smirked at him. "Of course she would be. Operation 'Get Edward out There' yesterday was a great success."

"Emmet, Rose is at the door," I heard Alice bellow. I smiled, continuing to play the piano. My fingers glided across the keyboard effortlessly; I wouldn't allow anyone to notice that my mind lingered elsewhere.

The door to the music room opened before I could get totally lost in my thoughts. A scent of strawberries overwhelmed my senses and the aroma grew stronger as I reached the cadence of the piece. I felt the piano bench sink slightly as she sat beside me.

"That was beautiful," She whispered. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it,"' I responded, and I felt her heat radiate toward me. I wouldn't admit that I knew she was blushing. Not yet, at least.

"So do you have anything planned for us today?" I asked her, facing her general direction.

"Absolutely nothing," she responded. "Do you?"

"'Well, not exactly. I hope you don't mind staying home fore the afternoon," I asked quite sheepishly, because I absolutely had no idea either.

"I don't mind," she said. "I enjoy being home. I refuse to spend every waking hour of my life away from home. Besides, it's a lot more comfortable in a house than in a mall," I heard the exasperation over the idea and I chuckled. Alice would have a hard time with her.

"I get what you mean," I said. "But maybe, we could go out for dinner at least."

I heard a sharp intake of breath (well, sharper than her normal breath at the very least) and I felt myself tense almost as immediately. I coaxed myself to calm down, hoping Bella hadn't noticed my 'not-so-subtle' reaction.

But my worries would vanish soon. With the sweetest voice, she said "I'd love to,"'

**POV: Bella Swan**

If begging for more time wasn't such a waste of what I had left, I would have done just that. Could the afternoon had passed any quicker?

We'd spent the afternoon in the hojme of the Cullens. Rose and Emmet were out on a date, and so were Alice and Jasper, effectively leaving us alone in their home. Like I told Edward though, I absolutely didn't mind staying home.

He showed me his extensive music collection in his room and as we browsed through his music, we attempted to play a round of 20 questions. It was an obsolete attempt: we went WAY BEYOND 20 questions.

I'd learned so much from him out of one afternoon. He was a music major, his concentration on his virtuosic piano playing and his breathtaking compositions, and I could understand why he had received a full scholarship the way that he displayed his prowess as we spent some time in the music room. Edward openly admitted that the music had been his life ever since he could imagine.

I never imagined how my time here at Seattle would be. At home in Forks, I'd always only had Jacob, my childhood friend on my side. I hadn't thought I'd gain friends so easily here, but somehow, with Edward around, I already felt at ease with so many things I usually wouldn't normally feel at ease with.

I'd given him time to freshen up when the clock chimed 6., right before we left the abode for dinner. I left his room, wandering mindlessly across the hallway. I stumbled upon a vanity mirror and I stared back at my reflection, not pleased with what met me. My curly brown hair was tousled, and I smoothed it out with my fingers. I was thin and pale and the slightest blush would show through my thin skin. I sighed. Plain Jane, just like I had always been.

"You know, I'm glad that you ran into him last night."

I spun to meet the voice, matching it to Alice, Edwards twin brother. She was home from her shopping spree with her boyfriend.

"Though I'd have wanted meeting him to have been a little more dignified o n my part, I'm just as glad that I met him," I smiled, practically muttering the beginning of my phrase.

"And before I ever forget," Alice smiled. "Thank You,"

"For what?"

"For making Edward happier than I have ever seen him."'

**POV: Edward Cullen**

It baffled me, knowing that this Bella Swan was a mystery to me.

I've always believed that a certain sense had overtaken me ever since I had lost my eyesight. I'd always seen beyond the physical. Meeting a person once was enough fro me to know what to expect.

But Bella Swan was as hard to read for me as a normal book was. She was a mystery to me, and that fascinated me.

Knowing her better today was much more comfortable than I had imagined it to be. She was easy to get along with: not too talkative, she knew when the silence was welcome and when it wasn't.

She grew up in Phoenix, Arizona (that explained a lot to me about her accent, but had decided to move to Forks, Washington with ther dad when her parents decided to go their separate ways. She was taking a Bachelor of Arts in Photography for a year in a small college in Forks, but decided to move forward to pursue her passion for writing over here in Seattle.

Today though, she was just Bella. She remained sweet and charming through out the day, but what struck me most was that she acted indifferently toward me. Normally, because of my handicap, I'd struggle with people, friends who'd think they were being nice by treating me like a baby. Not exactly what we needed. Actually, it was more the opposite. I knew people I shared this fate with were all like me: we valued our independence much more than other people did; mostly because even the simplest things that others tend to overlook are a challenge to us. Bella knowing that pampering me was not the only way to deal with my incapacities gave a great boost to my ego, though I would never openly admit that. The day was comfortable in her company.

But the end of the day came much too quickly. Had Bella not pointed out the time, I would never have noticed. She had gracefully given me time to collect myself, prepare and freshen up just before we left for dinner.

I removed my glasses and slipped of the t-shirt I'd worn the whole day. I inspected the contents of my closet, running my fingers down the Braille labels that hung on them. I threw on jeans and cotton tee shirt, throwing a loose polo over it. I slipped my fingers along my unruly hair. I doubted there was anything to be done to tame it: I've been told there was no hope for it.

I heaved a sigh, retrieving my glasses from the bedside table, and putting it on. I wondered where we were bound with this little friendship that we had. I had a hunch, but I would refuse to admit it, if only because I was acting like a coward. But everything I've done so far has surprised me; I've gone far beyond my own expectations, so I guess only fate knows the answer.

No matter what, I was bent into making this evening as good or as better, never the less, the most memorable dinner we ever spent together.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous, Bella," I said, more amused than annoyed at where this conversation was going.

"I drive an old rusty Chevy at home, Edward. And it's running on borrowed time already. You actually trust me to drive your Volvo unharmed?" she asked, absolutely terrified of driving my car.

_My _CAR. Can you believe, my mom and my dad had the guts to give me one for Christmas last year, when there was no possible way for me to use it anyway. It ended up as Emmet's alternate ride, on dates, mostly. But I wouldn't tell Bella that. It grossed me out, and I wasn't planning on sharing that gruesome feeling with her. Some secrets are better kept.

"Are you going to stare at the car all night, Bella? Because if you are, then I'm hurt," I said a little to sarcastically.

"Why?" she asked. She hadn't moved since we reached the garage, and I wouldn't be surprised to think that she hadn't breathed since, either.

"Because I can't do that with you," I smiled at her and she pulled her arm away from my grip.

"Don't you pull that card on me, Edward Cullen," she demanded. "I'm not spending the night staring at your car. I'll never understand why you have one, but I'm getting inside, and you'll have to find your way in on your own," she stomped ahead of me, clearly upset. I was determined to turn this around though. I'd face her challenge.

I followed her enraged foot steps until she had slammed the car door, far more violently than I would have hoped for. I was sure I had this place figured out, and I stepped back a bit. I traced my fingers through the smooth painted metal surface of the car, until I reached the hinges, and then the door handle. I opened it and climbed in successfully.

"'That was fairly easy," I said with a grin, but she simply huffed. She mumbled things unintelligible to me, but I caught the words "impossibly cheeky," enough to make me chuckle. She remained silent and unmoved, and I realized this wasn't working. I reached down towards the manual transmissions, finding her hand exactly where I expected it to be: on the gear shift.

"I'm sorry. Would it make you up to you if I let you choose where we eat tonight?" I asked sincerely, rubbing circles in her hand. I felt her soften under my touch. Mission accomplished.

"I want pizza" she said simply. Well, I didn't expect that.

"Come on, Bella, you must want something other than that. I'm paying if that means anything to you," I told her.

"It means absolutely nothing, Edward. You asked what I wanted, and I'd like some pizza. I don't see a problem in that." She said, firm and in control. I sighed.

"You're a controlling woman, Isabella Swan," I told her. "I don't think I've ever been manhandled so completely in my life by a stranger,"'

"Stranger?" she asked, her voice softening with worry. I smiled warmly.

"As in, someone other than family," I said, seemingly assuring her as her she let out one long breath. "So, are you sure?" I had to ask one last time. She started the car, letting go of my hand.

"Absolutely,"

**POV: Bella Swan**

We'd spent the evening in one of the Pizza Hut chains nearby. Though I'd said I didn't mind splitting the bill, Edward insisted that he paid the whole bill. I wasn't willing to drag his ego down any time soon. I let him, though I swore that next time, I wouldn't let him pay for it all. It just seemed wrong. Just like every time that someone spent something for me. I hated being spent on.

We split a big sundae, and we devoured it like we hadn't ordered ourselves a whole pizza. I took first dibs, dipping my spoon into the huge bowl and putting it in my mouth. I hummed in delight.

"Is it good?" He asked me with a smile. I hummed an affirmative, and I saw a little chuckle escape him. I dipped the spoon in the fudge covered ice cream, ran it over his lips until he took the whole spoonful. He nodded his head, licking his lips off the excess sundae left on it.

"Bella, I've had such a good time today," he said after a moment of silence. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in a long time,"

I smiled as we stood to leave for home. "I know what you mean," I said. "I enjoyed tonight as well,"

We drove to his house, simply listening to the music in his ipod that we had hooked up to the car stereo. The silence was pleasant, welcome and comfortable.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked him, identifying one of the pieces. I remember hearing it when my mom used to love playing those simplified versions of piano classics. He smiled.

"Debussy's my favorite," he said. "His pieces are the epitome of beauty and serenity. I always feel relaxed."

That was about all the conversation we had in the car. When we reached the Cullen home, he stepped out of the car, opening the door for me. I smiled at his gentlemanly gesture, though I knew it would be lost in translation in his sightless eyes. I took his hand as he held it out and stood up. We walked silently to the porch of their home. Before we could knock though, he pulled me back and I spun to face him.

"Bella," he practically breathed my name. "I… hope you don't mind, but I'd like to ask you something."

My heart thumped, doubling in speed almost immediately. He kept his hand on mine, clasped tight, as if never wanting to let go. "Yes?" I managed to choke out before I turned totally blue.

"I'd like to… see you, if you allow me," he asked, almost abashed at the suggestion. I looked at him in confusion.

"How?" I asked, voicing out my puzzlement.

"I have my ways," he smiled at me. His hand slowly let go of mine, running up my arm, to my shoulders, to my neck, then to my face. I closed my eyes, realizing what he was trying to do.

His hands practically caressed my face. He touched the corners of my eyes, tracing every single one of my plain Jane features. I felt myself heat up, sending chills up my spine. I opened my eyes, observing his face. He seemed genuinely happy. His hands cupped my cheek.

"You're blushing," he stated with amusement. I smiled, nodding, knowing he could feel the movement.

"You can tell?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I can feel all the heat rising up to your cheeks."

Blast that signature blush that I shared with my father.

He slowly dropped his hand from my face, taking my hand again. I regained my composure and breathed out.

"That was nice," he said. "Finally being able to put a face to the lovely person that I met today," I could see a smile playing up on his perfect face. He seemed truly happy, and somehow, I understood how he felt. I took his other hand.

"Today was perfect. We''ll do this again, I'm sure," I said. I was tired, but somehow, something in me refused to let this day end.

"Yeah, we will," he said silently, with a smile. "Take the car home, I don't want you walking back to the dorm this evening. Just return it tomorrow,"

I said yes. I was too tired to argue. And I was too preoccupied thinking of the day we had spent together. I was all too preoccupied with _him. _Something told me we had much to learn about each other, and something told me, we had all the time in the world to spend learning about each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I have committed a crime of not updating for months. I'm sooo sorry, I was out on vacation, and even before that, school was starting to kill me. So to all who asked if I'm continuing this... yes I am :) So here's your next chapter :) Enjoy! And I still hope you keep the reviews coming. **

**I will also be cleaning up plot flaws, so you may want to reread the story in a few days, just so things are clear. I noticed a lot of HUGE inconsistencies in the story. And don't worry, the next chapter is in the works already :) **

**As much as I'd like to say otherwise, my disclaimer from previous chapters still stands. **

POV:BELLA SWAN

"Alright, class dismissed! Oh, and I want those essays in by Wednesday."

I slammed my notebook shut and dumped all my stuff in my bag. I darted out through the door, miraculously failing to knock myself out in the process. Lunch break never felt so glorious. I could finally breathe.

Wondering when studying ever became so fast paced, I puttered toward the cafeteria together with the flood of other students. I made a mental note that sandwiches would serve me well enough for lunch.

My love for lunch break slowly dissipated- the cafeteria looked ready to blow up looking at the amount of people it held at the moment. The tables were full, and I was slowly losing hope in finding myself a seat.

"So, I'm guessing you're overwhelmed with the number of people?"

I've never felt so much relief in all this lunch time madness. I exhaled and smiled, looking at him.

"Edward," I barely managed to whisper. He chuckled putting down the burger he was devouring. "It's crazy."

"Definitely giving me a headache. It's giving Alice's party a run for her money." He pushed away the seat across him, gesturing me to sit down.

"Hey. No picking on your sister's parties. The last one I attended was fun!" I laughed as I put down my backpack and sat down.

"Yeah, fun for the one who poured punch all over me." He retorted sarcastically. I scowled.

"You're one to complain, Cullen. Last night wouldn't have happened did I not spill all the punch on you." I rolled my eyes, an action, I realized that would be lost to him.

"Ha! You're admitting that you did it on purpose!" He pushed. My eyes thinned to one line.

"Oh, you're thick, Edward. Please, don't flatter yourself. It's unbecoming of a gentleman like you."

He simply laughed, his joy feeding off my annoyance.

"Your lunch break is almost over. Go grab something to eat," he smiled more genuinely now. I returned the smile, rubbing his hand before I pushed myself to stand up. I walked away, probably more slowly than I should have. I took a peak behind me, and I watched in wonder as his smile kept plastered on his face.

"Are you sure it'll be fine? I mean, I feel like I'm intruding..." I asked again, unable to stop my insecurities from being voiced out. I felt like an absolute idiot.

"Of course," Edward replied. "Besides, Rose and Jasper are coming over. I'd hate to be the odd one out when someone could keep me company."

I wasn't sure it was good if I was glad that he was being decent, civil and unsarcastic with his remarks. It was appeasing, and even more intimidating in a way. But then, he could probably feel my tension. He held my hand in a comforting gesture.

"We'll have an amazing time, I promise," he said. I wondered to myself how I felt so comfortable under his touch. "Why don't we go to our house a little earlier so we can have the place to ourselves. Maybe you'll feel more at home when they arrive that way."

I huffed, my eyes on the lingering pout on his face. There was no way I could say no to that.

"You're way too insistent for your own good, Edward," I whined.

"I'll take what I can get," he smirked. "Besides, one's got to be insistent with a woman like you. There's no other way around."

_**~PwD~**_

We sat in comfortable silence in the Cullen living room. It was raining outside, and Edward had effortlessly put together a mug of hot chocolate for the two of us.

I muttered a thanks as he handed me the mug. He sat beside me on the couch, and we both sipped some of the warm chocolate we had. I put the mugh down for a while, and his hand drifted to mine. I didn't dare pull away, fearing he might feel some sort of dejection if I did.

"Bella… what are we, really? It's only been a couple of days when we met each other. I don't know, I'm confused really, and we don't want to push anything on each other." He asked cautiously. My mind reeled, caught off- guard by his question.

"You don't have to give me an answer. That was an absurd question."That was the first time I saw him recoil, and he pulled his hand away, putting his mug down slowly on the table as well. He stood up, his back towards me. I stood up, willing myself to do some damage control.

"No, It wasn't absurd. It's practical. And I admire the respect you're giving me, simply asking me that question." I took his hand gently in mine. I drew a breath and continued.

"You know what the problem is, Edward? I'm in a dilemma here, because I can't really tell you the same lame answer that I give the other men who have asked me that question." I felt him stiffen slightly in my grip, but he didn't face me, nor did he say anything.

"My problem is that unlike the others, I like you, Edward. Maybe even more than I admit to myself. But I get your point. We only met 2 days ago, so I guess we'll leave it at dating, if you don't mind. There's still so much we need to learn about each other."

Finally, for my sanity's sake, he faced me, a timid smile etched on his face. His usual uptight posture was released, and suddenly, he looked much more fragile than he ever let anyone see him. Vulnerable, even. A side of him that I hadn't seen coming, but must have existed under the strong façade he put on in front of everyone. There really was so much I had to learn about him. His hand slowly wandered up to my cheek, and I leaned into it, to make him feel that I had accepted the gesture.

"Bella, you're so beautiful in so many ways," he almost whispered. "You deserve someone better than me."

I shook my head violently into his hand, knowing he could feel the movement. "Then I might as well be alone. You know, you don't look half bad either,"

He chuckled lightly at my attempt of putting some humor in the conversation. His hand dropped "That's not exactly what I meant"

"Well, you'll have to tell me, Edward, because I can't read you well. I told you we still have so much to learn about each other." I minimized the begging tone I was using on him. He shrugged his shoulders and he found my hand.

"You need someone to tell you that you're lovely because they've seen you as you are. You need someone to tell you your eyes are beautiful not because he asked what they look like. You need someone to tell you how lovely your hair is, not because he felt and smelled it. Bella, you need someone to take care of you. I can't do that. You'll be trapped with me if we go through with this."

We were both breathless at the end of his little speech. I was fighting hard not to give in to my anger- he looked much too feeble to handle any of my temper tantrums. I'd have to manage this much differently.

"Are you done with your monologue?" I asked, struggling to keep my tone even. He remained still. "Because if you are, it's my turn to tell you that you're being absolutely stupid."

His head shot up and he opened his moth but my finger shushed him before he could say a word.

"I don't need any of that, Edward. If anything, I need someone who makes me happy, something you've made me feel the past few days with you. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. I don't need someone to take care of me, cause I'm fine. I need someone to care about me like you do, every time you calm me down when you feel my tension."

My hand went from his hand to his cheek. I looked at him with a mixture of joy and pain, something that he wouldn't see existed in front of him. This hurt, but I didn't know why.

"I need someone who can love me the way that you do."

I dug my head on his chest, my emotions taking so much out of me. He nuzzled my hair before he lifted my chin to face him.

"It doesn't bother you that I can't see a damn thing?" he asked with a smile. So this was what this was about. There would be much to learn with this little relationship that we had right now, but I would keep up. I bit my lip, thinking hard how to respond.

And then, I let myself loose. I ran my finger along his cheek to his jaw and then pulled him into a short, sweet kiss. I smiled as he did, simply making it linger.

"Edward Cullen, you see me better than anyone."

_**~PwD~**_

Edward and I simply enjoyed each other's company after that. Alice and Jasper joined us soon after, and Rose and Emmet weren't late to follow.

We shared laughs over the dinner table as we devoured some of Alice's home made dishes. Edward never left my side unless he needed to, making sure that I was comfortable.

There was no need for that, though. Alice and the others made sure I felt at home. I loved their company, and I knew I had made myself a group of good friends.

We played a game of taboo after that. Edward guessed endlessly and insisted he play with me as his reader. I was glad what happened early that afternoon hadn't dampened any of our moods.

It was getting pretty late when we finished the game, and the others decided to grab a snack before leaving for the evening. Edward and I sneaked away to the porch with a can of coke in our hands.

"That was fun," I told him casually as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We do this every week," he replied "Some sort of family tradition we keep alive even if we live away from mom and dad. I have a feeling I'll skip next next weeks though. I heard it's someone's special day."

I huffed in disagreement, knowing pretty much what he meant. It would be my 20th birthday in two weeks, and I'm guessing that Rose must've let it slip. But whatever. I would play his game.

"I have a vague idea… but why don't you enlighten me who that someone is?" I asked, walking away gently from his grip. I saw him frown at me.

" Come on Bella. Don't play dumb with me," He jabbed. I put my coke down on one of the fence rails and he walked slowly towards me. He found me, running his hand on my arm, down til he found my hand.

"You weren't planning to tell me, were you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, and realizing he wouldn't see that, I replied "NO, I wasn't. I intended not to tell anyone."

"Tell me again why this is such a big deal for you?" Everyone has their birthday, you know?"

This is exactly what I meant… he also had so much to learn about me.

"I'm not like many people. Other people want attention. I just… can't stand it." I said as a matter of factly. I watched him carefully, and I could see him suppress his laughter.

"You'll have to allow me to spoil you sometime, if we do get beyond this 'dating' stage," he said. "But we'll find a compromise for your birthday." He pulled me towards him and he dug his face in my hair. I exhaled to begin my tirade.

"You're impossible. It's my birthday, won't my decision stand?" I whined.

"Oh, I'm impossible? You know that's exactly why I was proposing to compromise. At least I consider what you want," he practically laughed at me, his grip on my waist remaining firm. "Of course, that compromise will work for me too… but I promise that you can bare it,"

I rolled my eyes. Edward apparently wasn't one who took no for an answer. "Fine, we'll compromise." I gave in. I leaned my head on his chest, but saw a glimpse of a naughty smile. "Much better," I heard him murmur.

"It's late. I'll have to leave. We have class tomorrow, remember?" I told him. Oddly though, I made no attempt to move away from him.

"We'll make time for each other," He said. We both broke our contact and he held my hand as we entered the house again.

I called Rose so we could leave, and though I knew she had half the mind of staying, she knew I was right. Jasper was nice enough to volunteer to drop us off at our dorm, since I had returned Edward's car when we drove to the house earlier.

The Cullens accompanied us to the car, each couple finally bidding each other goodbye. Edward hesitated slightly as he pulled me in.

He ran his hand down my face once more, in a more caressing manner this time. I closed my eyes, calming every bit under his touch. Then, ever so gently, he pulled me into a kiss.

I couldn't bring myself to protest. No, I wouldn't even have thought of protesting. It could have lasted forever. When we finally broke it off, a smile played on both of our faces. I hadn't realized how tight I was holding him.

"Goodnight, Bella. We'll see each other soon," He whispered as we both headed to Jasper's car.

"Goodnight, Edward. I'll see you soon,"

That night, my dreams would be much sweeter than they ever were. His name would haunt me in my sleep forever


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Edward

Bella was a surprise in so many ways. Our relationship seemed to blossom after that evening at home, and there was no mention of whatever had happened before our little get together. That breakdown had come extremely unexpected from me, and least be said, I didn't want to even think or talk about it, and I was thankful she didn't bring that up. However, I wasn't so generous with Bella.

"So, what's the compromise?" I ask her with a shrewd grin. I was tinkering with the keys of the piano in the practice room. The scratching sound from her pen and paper stopped. I heard the pen fall onto the paper.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I could tell how annoyed she was, and I really didn't know how to feel about the fact that that amused me. I shook my head.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Don't be stubborn. You know _exactly _what I'm saying." I chuckle. I move over on the piano bench when I hear her feet shuffling towards me.

"Maybe I don't."

"I doubt." The piano bench dips as she sits beside me and almost instinctively, she leans on my shoulder. She sighs and buries her head on my chest as I put my arms around her.

"Fine. I concede. Let's talk." _Oh, Lord, Finally. _I honestly didn't know what it would take for her to get over that irrational fear of getting attention. I mean, she deserved every bit of it, didn't she? But then, I might just be every sort of biased here.

"Alright. So tell me, what rules must I abide with?" My flair for the dramatics as I poked her probably wasn't helping me push the case.

"Just the two of us. Nothing big. No place fancy that you're going to spend a fortune for. And NO lifechanging surprises that might not make me live through my 22nd year of life. I'm pretty sure I want at least another year to live."

I nodded. I knew I had the perfect way to make her birthday quite special that fit her circumstances. True, I did have to work out a plan to boot out Alice, Emmet and whoever else would be home that day, but knowing it would be for Bella, I was pretty sure it would be an easy task. I pull her to face me.

"What if," I say "We just stay at our place. I'll make you dinner and we can just spend time together doing whatever we want to do."

"That'd be wonderful," she responded, and half of me had already began to rejoice in finding that crazy compromise when it had been cut short by a complaint. I should have known. "But, Edward, You really don't have to do the cooking, you know? I can just come over and make us dinner."

"Oh, for God's sake, Bella. It's your birthday, you really think I'm going to make you work? Besides, I like to cook." None of that was a lie, really. I hadn't cooked in a while, since mom hated that I be in the kitchen- she was always overly protective with me- but I'm pretty sure I could put together a good meal.

Her actions screamed to protest, but I put a finger to her lips and grinned that evil grin that I've learned gets me my way most of the time. "Compromise, Bella," I told her. "I make dinner, but you can be in the house to help me when I make it. Deal?"

Her shoulders slump and I don't need an answer. She sighs, and I know I'd won the argument. And as simple as my proposition sounded, there were little things I'd failed to mention to her- okay, maybe a couple. And as we walked out of the practice room that we'd hung out in, I knew I had some work to do til then.

_**~PwD~**_

My fingers tapped the counter, forcing myself to think of anything that Alice and I may have forgotten. She had given me grief over the whole situation, saying that I was hogging Bella, but I knew better than to push my luck with my new _friend. _I was glad she understood, and even more glad that she had agreed to help me with certain things.

"Everything's in order, Edward. Labels on everything in the kitchen, and well, Emmet and I are all clear until maybe early morning. Have fun, and please, please _please, _try not to burn the house down," Alice said, grabbing her car keys.

"He'll be fine, Al. I'd be more worried if you were leaving _me _in the kitchen," Emmet said. I smirked some, and being the best brother Emmet ever had, I shook my head.

"Hell, Em. I wouldn't even allow you near that stove alone in this house," Al replied. "Now shut up and head out. Edward's got some work to do."

I hated this. The moment they headed out, it was like I'd lost total confidence in my cooking skills. I skimmed my watch and began to slightly panic in realizing I didn't have much time to move. I ran through the recipe in my head again: Mom's famous pumpkin soup and stuffed chicken with lemon zest. I'd never been so grateful for my will to learn how to navigate around the kitchen even after I'd lost my eyesight entirely.

I had successfully stuffed the chicken when the phone in my pocket rang. I picked it up after I'd rinsed my hands.

"I am going to _kill _you, Edward Cullen." The voice sounds contemptuous and almost dangerous but I do the second most dangerous thing. I laugh.

" Well, Happy Birthday to you, Miss Swan," I calm myself enough to greet her. "Alice left a key by the doormat, pick it up and come in. I'm inside the kitchen."

I might have been scared the slightest bit about her gait. They sounded almost unfamiliar, and I'm pretty sure I would have panicked had she just come in without a phone call. She was wearing heels, that much I was sure of, because her gait was graceful, yet sounded just as delicately unsteady. Her keys clanked on the countertop and I grinned.

"Flowers, Cullen?" she says as she takes a seat on one of the bar stools. "Really?"

"Stargazer lilies," I reply in non-chalance. "Mom loves 'em. Don't you?" I dropped the chicken in the oven and headed to her direction, picking up one of the lilies on the countertop and put it behind her ear as I approached.

"You smell lovely," I said. This is never a lie. She always smells lovely. I don't remember how many times I've told her that. She gives me an awkward hug and I feel the silk dress she's wearing. I smile and bow my head. "I'm pretty sure you look just as divine."

There was a short silence, but I knew she would take none of this. I inwardly cursed myself for saying something so stupid on _her_ day. She pulled up my chin with such strength it scares me. However, her voice is a mask of calm and determination. "Hey." Her whisper may as well be as powerful as a shout. "Don't. Not now. Not with me. Ever."

I nodded, but only repeated one line. "Not today," Bella let me return to the food I'd been cooking and would silently lend me a hand in the kitchen. Once the soup has simmered enough, I take a spoon. Bella, perched right on my shoulder, would give the first verdict. I tried to keep my pounding heart at bay. She let out a little hum and licked her lips.

"Good?" I ask, and she nods on my shoulder. I take a satisfied taste too, and once I was happy, excused myself for a while to fix myself up. She tried to protest, saying I was fine in my jeans and white shirt, but I said I wouldn't have it next to her pretty silk dress that she was wearing.. She scoffed, blaming Alice and Rose for forcing her wear such an incredulous outfit just to hang out at their place. I placate her though by saying that they made the right decision and that I was glad she went all the way just to get ready for tonight.

We devoured our dinner. Bella's lips mentioned words of appreciation over and over- How she had never had stuffed chicken so good in her life, and how, after the point that I had brought out our Drunk biscotti in Strawberries and Mascarpone for dessert, she seemed to question my inability to see.

"There is _no way _that you put this all together by yourself," she said in the middle of each spoonful. I shook my head as I ate my own. We decided to hang out at the music room after our meal.

"This is your CD collection?" she asked. "It's massive!" My fingers ran down the braille spines of each one as I scanned the braile labels with my fingers.

"I'm sorry. Few actually have text labels," I whisper. She waved off my apology as I pulled out my favourite Chopin album and stick it on the stereo. We sat in silence, revelling in Chopin's genius (and extreme romantic tackiness, at times). Bella had thrown of the heels and lay down on the couch, her head on a pillow on my lap. My fingers tapped every note of a certain Valse I knew by heart.

"Edward," she whispered so soft I probably wouldn't have caught it if I had been anymore lost in the music than I already was. I hum to inquire of her sudden question. She sits up. "Tonight's been perfect. On so many levels."

I breathe in, my fingertips slowly grazing her cheek. As if her tone wasn't confirmation enough of the sincerity of what she had said, I find pleasure in knowing that her lips are shaped upwards into a smile that I absolutely loved.

"It isn't over," I say with as much confidence as I could muster. I knew at this point that she hated to be spent on, but it just had to happen- for my sanity, not hers. I know she'd never believe me, but it was every ounce the truth. "I got you one last thing,"

She began to protest, but I smile, shushing her with a finger on her lip. "Bella, compromise. This isn't for you, it's for me."

I brought out a tiny box with a small bow and I hope and pray she doesn't actually think I'm asking her to get married, because I pretty much knew I wasn't anywhere near ready for that kind of commitment just yet. I pop it open, and there it is- a rose gold ring within a ring, wound on a rose gold chain as well. I heard Bella react and felt her take the necklace.

"Be my girlfriend, Bella. I can't wait anymore," I said. My blithering brain decided it was a good idea to keep blabbing because she didn't provide me an answer. Oh, my nerves. "I know its quick, and we said there's much we have to learn about each other, but I…"

I was never able to finish my statement because her lips had crashed into mine. Her smile was apparent, and I knew I couldn't be happier. "Shut up," she said after that kiss almost went overboard. She took my hand and replaced the chain and ring pendant on my palm. "This has to be the best birthday present _ever_."

**A/N: Characters still not mine! **

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I hadn't had much time in my hands and had run into major writers block! Now that I'm back, Im hoping that your reviews can keep me writing. :) Enjoooyyyy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Bella**

I have always enjoyed the anonymity behind being a wallflower. Unlike many high school girls, I never once dreamed to be part of that popular crowd- I never did once hope that every guy in the planet would fall for me: My values were much more than that and I had no plans to kiss my virginity goodbye even before I was in a legal age to drive. And so, I decided, being a wallflower was perfect. My opinion was never taken into account and people had few opinions about me. Few that I cared about at least. Hell, I'd gone to prom stag because of a pinky swear I had made to my best friend Angela- and because I always thought that having a guy with you always caught people's attention. I wouldn't steal the limelight during prom when I'd been so effectively invisible in school during my whole stay there.

Entering college wasn't any different. No, I wouldn't act like a suppressed teenager gone wild in college. I was perfectly happy with who I was, and what I had been doing. I told myself I'd disappear the way I do best, and stay under the radar.

But what do you do when you meet a man whose radar exceeds the common college party girl?

I wouldn't have believed you if you told me that I'd lose my "forever alone" status a few weeks into my college life. Yet there I was, in a couch, watching an episode of CSI New York with a man I had just given the privilege of being called my boyfriend. Or a man who had allowed me to be called his girlfriend. I'm not sure which one I'm more in shock of at the moment.

I fiddled with the necklace he'd put around my neck. It may have been the loveliest thing I had ever owned. My finger slipped through the outer ring and I realized some bumps on its inner surface. I surveyed it carefully, with a CSI's detailed curiosity. (Forgive me, the show must be rubbing off too much.)

I take Edward's warm fingers and lead them to feel the bumps underneath the outer ring. "What's this?" I ask, my CSI skills obviously failing me.

"The truth. Something I know, and something I'm willing to bet you'll figure out soon,"

"You're always so sure about things," I chastised him. He only gave me a chuckle for a response. I picked up my phone from my purse (with great difficulty- Edward's hand had entwined his fingers with my own) and I read a couple texts from Rose and Alice.

**Hope you're havin' a spanking time with your gorgeous coz I am. I don't think you're allowed to come home tonight –Rose**

** Things are settled. You can stay at my room tonight. Staying at Jazz's place, and Emmet at yours and Rose's for the evening. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be around them. Have fun with my cool bro! –Alice. **

"Looks like I'm spending the night," I whispered to him as I leaned into his chest. Both his and my feet are up, and I'm glad the couch they have is big enough to house our snuggle sessions. Or whatever you call them. I just wasn't used to calling them whatever when I never really had any experience before this.

"Perfect," his sexy, crooked grin was on his face and there wasn't much to be said. "more time with you. And tomorrow's a weekend," he repeats, and as if his grin isn't there enough, it seems to double. He repeats in a whisper, almost to himself. "perfect."

Another episode of CSI in, we decided it was enough mystery for us both. Besides, it was well after 3am, and I knew we were both exhausted. Happy as I was to keep this going, I excused myself to get dressed (Alice had agreed to loan me some house clothes while I was there. I was deathly scared what Alice's house clothes looked like though) and Edward said he had some freshening up to do before bed.

_**~PwD~**_

There was no getting comfortable alone inside the huge Cullen household. No matter how many times I tossed and turned in the dark, The sleep I know that crept in my eyes wouldn't seem to claim me. I pick my phone up, in hopes that when my eyelids feel heavy from reading whatever I could I'd drift off to sleep.

I absently reached for my necklace pendant and realized there was one thing left to do for me. I turned Alice's bedside lamp, remembering Edward's words- _The truth, _he'd said. _Something I know, and something I'm willing to bet you'll figure out soon. _

_ Something I know._ I examined the bumps, twirling the pendant with much difficulty. What on earth was it? It couldn't be a factory deformity if Edward had said it was something he _knew. _I stare at the bumps, forcing my sleepy eyes to find more detail. It seemed an organized pattern… something I'd seen before… like tonight! I remember Edward's CD collection, all labelled in Braille and it all makes sense. My iPhone bursts to life as I search for some way to decipher what's on the ring.

_Something I'm willing to bet you'll figure out soon. _Soon couldn't come any faster. Half an hour later (I'm surprised day hasn't begun to break just yet), I rub my sleepy eyes. Everything has been deciphered with such great difficulty for me, but I was proud still. Edward was right. I was too curious for my own good. I stare at the paper again.

**_Transit umbra, lux permanet. _**

I had never thanked my iPhone more.

_The truth, _Edward had said.

**_Shadow passes, light remains._**

****I fell asleep realizing what that evening had been. My joy was the lightest of all emotions that could be felt. To Edward, this evening was his ray of light.

How had I gone from that wall flower to someone's ray of light?

My curiosity was then drowned out by my energy. I fell asleep that evening feeling every bit confused. Happy, yet sad. Sure, yet uncertain. Smiling, yet with a tear in my eyes.

The last thing I remember seeing is a text message.

**Sleep well. I love you. -Edward**

* * *

**A/N: As lovely as the characters are, they aren't mine. **

**I am extremely overwhelmed by the amount of readers I have earned just from the past chapter! I am hoping to see your reviews on this story, for further improvement of it! **

**I would also highly appreciate volunteers to pre-read my chapters from this point on! Maybe some betas who are willing to spend time correcting my crazy chapters!**

**I will also put a link as to what Bella's pretty rose gold necklace actually looks like on my profile!**

**I had wanted this chapter up with the previous one, but it was just so meaty, I though it deserved a chapter of its own. :) **

**Much love to all of you, and I hope to chapters in a row make up for the loooonnnnggg wait I've put the other readers through. **


End file.
